Protectors
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Clara is the daughter of the Time Vortex. She is immortal. The Doctor has left her and war breaks out on Earth. Clara and her husband become the Protectors of Earth…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Clara is the daughter of the Time Vortex. She is immortal. The Doctor has left her thinking she was dead and war breaks out on Earth. Clara and her husband become the Protectors of Earth…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Clara is the daughter of the Time Vortex. It made her immortal. Clara bought back the Doctor's companions and it seemed he forgot about her. Now on earth with her husband the Master who had been fixed by her. And the immortal Jack Harkness and his wife Donna Noble who Clara fixed and made immortal. They are fighting a war. A war that has been going on 100 years. Clara, Koschei, Jack and Donna have been fighting to save the human race. Humans where being rounded up like cattle and branded with a micro-chip to make them puppets of The Rani. The ones that had survived the first attack hide until Clara and Koschei worked out a truce with the Silurian, Zygons, the Osgoods and some other races. With the help of Kate Stewart. Together the races are trying to survive.

They hope the Doctor turns up soon…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Clara and Koschei where in the tunnels under London where their friends Silurian had dug tunnels for the humans that where being targeted. They make their way to the control room. The commander of the Silurian Army Vaden, the Commander of the Zygons Lyella, Commander of the Human-Dalek's Sec (Who was bought back to life along with the Human-Dalek Hybrids, the Commander of the Catkind Army was Kimcade, the 2 Osgoods, Merry Gejelh was Queen of Years on Akhaten who came to earth when Clara saved her and some of her kind. Merry is the Queen and Leader of her kind on earth and Clara's adopted daughter with Koschei and of the human army was Kate Stewart where going over battle plans. Clara had bought Kate back from the dead when she died in battle 10 years after the war broke out.

Clara couldn't believe the Doctor had abandoned them. She had a mind to find him. But Earth needed her here.

"Are we any closer to working out a way to overwrite those chips?" Kate asks Clara and Koschei as they walk in

"Close. But we don't want to it to interfere with the weapons. But the way I took out a squad of robots. Koschei took out another squad", Clara says her eyes glowing

"We still face impossible odds", Commander Vaden says looking at the map

"We must protect everyone. We must carry on", Queen Merry says, "We can try taking back one of the smaller cities"

"Honestly why can't we pose as them?" Commander Lyella asks

"They won't believe it", Commander Sec states

"We need the Doctor", Kate says

Koschei just rolls his eyes, "He should have been here ages ago. But look we have been on our own for 100 years. What can he possibly be doing?"

"I did bring his companions back. But I hoped he would still care about earth", Clara says frowning

"He is doing a great job at that", an officer says

"I agree spaceman should have been here by now. We are the Protectors of Earth and where is he? He used to be a protector", Donna says angrily

"Maybe he ran into some trouble", Jack says

Everyone looks at Jack.

"Fine. He is living it up with his companions taking them on advantages", Jack amends

Clara rolls her eyes, "I will try getting through to the TARDIS again. And see if she will cooperate and bring the Doctor here. Maybe if I add a little bit more power to the call then she will bring the Doctor here"

"Try it", Kate orders

"You know you can't order us around Kate", Clara says

Kate sighs, "Fine"

"We are going back out there. Hopefully we can find what we need", Koschei says

"Maybe we will fine more hidden humans", Donna says

"Or someone we can interrogate", Jack says

Clara rolls her eyes, "Lets just get going. Kate I have reinforced the barriers around the tunnels. They should be safe. But keep guards posted"

"We will. Good luck", Kate says as the Protectors leave

Kate sighs when a bomb shakes the tunnel. Where was the Doctor when he was actually needed?...

* * *

The Doctor was showing his recently returned friends that including: Amy and Rory Williams, River Song, Mickey and Martha, Jenny and Sarah Jane. They where having relaxing day in the TARDIS. They had explored a planet early which had them running for their lives.

The console glows and the TARDIS flies into the vortex.

The 12th Doctor runs to the Console and tries to stop it. But the TARDIS is not having it.

"Where we going?" Amy yells over the bangs and sparks of the console

"Haven't a clue", the Doctor yells trying to stabilize it with River's help

"Something is pulling it", River yells

"Nothing can pull the TARDIS", the Doctor says

River gives him a look. Suddenly the TARDIS launches to a stop. Sending everyone flying. Groans where around the TARDIS from being thrown around.

"Where are we?" Jenny asks

"Not a clue", the Doctor says

"The computers are burnt out", River says

"Well then we have to do this the old fashion way", the Doctor says going to the door, "Anyone coming?"

Everyone gathers around the door and the Doctor opens it. The TARDIS was surround by soldiers. Both human and Silurian.

"Identify yourselves!" a soldier shouts

"I am the Doctor. Put down your weapons", the Doctor says

They only bring them straighter. The companions all look at the Doctor what have they gotten into?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

"I am the Doctor!" the Doctor says irritably

"Scan them Corporal", a solider says

"Yes sir!" says a man bringing out a device

"What is that?" Amy asks

"Quiet while you are being scanned", a Silurian says

"I am Corporal Thames. You name Miss?" Corporal Thames asks

"Sarah Jane Smith", Sarah Jane says looking bravely at the guns pointed at them

The corporal brings the scanner onto Sarah Jane. It admits a silver light.

"Sarah Jane Smith is not effected. Hybrid. Time Traveller", Corporal Thames says

"Next!" a Silurian says

"What is a Hybrid?" Martha whispers to the Doctor

"It could mean anything", the Doctor says

"Name sir?" Corporal Thames asks

"Mickey Smith", Mickey says stiffly

Corporal scanners him. It again admits a silver light.

"Mickey Smith is not effected. Hybrid. Time Traveller", Corporal Thames says to the leader Silurian

"Next!" the Silurian says

"Name Miss?" Corporal Thames says

"Martha Smith-Jones", Martha says

The scanner again glows silver.

"Martha Smith-Jones is not effected. Hybrid. Time Traveller", Corporal Thames says moving on, "Name?"

"Jenny", Jenny says

The scanner glows a brighter silver.

"Jenny is not effected. Time Lady. Time Traveller", Corporal Thames reports

"How do you know?" Jenny asks wide eyed

"Next!" the Silurian leader barks

Rory and Amy get cleared next. Moving onto the last too River Song and the Doctor.

"River Song is not effect. Part Time Lady. Time Traveller", Corporal Thames says

"You the last", the Silurian leader barks

"You really don't what to do that", the Doctor says

"We have too sir", Corporal Thames says scanning him, "He is the Doctor. Time Lord. Time Traveller"

Corporal Thames puts the scanner in his holster.

"Stand down Captain Vague!" a voice the Doctor recognised says

The Doctor, Mickey, Martha, Sarah Jane and River recognised Kate Stewart.

"Yes Ma'am!" Captain Vague the Silurian says, "All stand down!"

"Kate what the hell is going on?" the Doctor asks

"All in good time Doctor. This way. Oh Captain Vague put four guards on the TARDIS. We don't want it going missing. Ask one of each to protect it", Kate orders

"Yes Ma'am. We will not let you down!" the soldiers say saluting her

"Doctor, Amy, Rory, River, Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jane and Jenny follow me", Kate says as the soldiers part

Kate starts walking and they follow.

"Kate what the hell was that about?" the Doctor asks as they make their way farer into the tunnels

"Security. Sorry everyone is done", Kate says passing some Zygon's and Silurian

"What are they?" Amy asks

"Zygon's. Shape-Shifters", Kate says still walking

"What are they doing out in the open?" River asks

"You had a treaty", the Doctor states

"Yes we did. They are not prisoners Doctor", Kate says taking another turn

"Then what are they then?" Mickey asks

"Allies and friends", Kate says simply

"What are these tunnels?" Sarah Jane asks

"They are where the population lives. The allies made this tunnels they go farer down", Kate says

The tunnel shakes. Kate and some soldiers don't flinch or look phased.

"What the hell was that?" Jenny asks

"What do you think?" Kate asks looking at Jenny

"I say it is a bomb by the sound of it", Martha says

"You would be right", Kate says, "We have been waiting a long time for all of you"

"Impossible bombs can't be falling now", the Doctor says

"You really don't know where you are or when?" Kate asks stopping at a metal door

"No", they all say

"Well welcome to the Friends and Allies Home", Kate says opening the metal door to a room full of soldiers

There were holographic computers everywhere. Different people where behind the computers typing and talking on headsets. A big screen was in front of everyone. There was a table in the middle surrounded by different species. With a holographic display of the world with different colour dots on it.

"Doctor good to see you again", Commander Sec says

"Sec why are you here? How are you here? I saw you get killed", the Doctor says

"What is he?" Amy asks

"I am a Human-Dalek Hybrid. I am the leader of the Human-Daleks", Commander Sec says

"How is that possible?" Sarah Jane asks

"Genetic change. How did you survive?" the Doctor asks

"What do you mean Doctor?" Mickey asks

"They were killed. I was with the Doctor when it happened. I saw them die", Martha says shocked

"We have a friend", Kate says

"Doctor", a Zygon says

"Do I know you?" the Doctor asks

"I am Lyella. I am the Leader of the Zygon's", Commander Lyella says

"Hello Doctor we are the Osgoods", the 2 Osgoods say

"I am Commander Vaden", a Silurian says not looking up from the map

"I am Commander Kimcade", a cat like person says

"What are you?" Rory asks

"I am a Catkind. I am there leader", Commander Kimcade says

"Hello again Doctor. You have changed", a woman says

The woman looked human but with some different features.

"Do I know you?" the Doctor asks

"I guess I have changed. I am Merry Gejelh the Queen of Years. I lead my kind here", Queen Merry says

"How did you end up on earth?" the Doctor asks

"Long story. Are you telling me you don't know the current situation?" Queen Merry asks

"What situation?" River asks

"Tell us what year do you think it is?" Kate asks

"2016", Amy says

"Looking around maybe 2020's and since your alive no more than 2040?" the Doctor says looking around

"Wrong. You all are off the mark", Queen Merry says

"Way off", Commander Bonnie mutters

"What year then?" Sarah Jane asks

"Welcome to the year 2116", Kate says

"You are in the middle of earths biggest war", Commander Lyella says

"How are any of you here?! This is impossible", the Doctor says frowning scanning the room with his sonic

"Not Doctor. You have been away for over 100 years", Kate states

"I need someone to explain what is going on", the Doctor says

"A war like we said", Commander Kimcade says

"Who are you fighting? How long for? Why wasn't I contacted sooner?" the Doctor asks angrily

"We have been trying to get you", Commander Sec says with a sigh, "Nothing worked till now"

"What changed?" River asks frowning

"Our Protectors put a bit more power into their distress call", Commander Vaden replies

"The Protectors?" Amy asks

"Who are they?" the Doctor asks

"You should know Doctor. We all travelled with you", a woman says coming in with a two men and another woman

Doctor's eyes widen so do the others. Standing there were Jack Harkness, Donna Noble, the Master and the one who spoke Clara Oswald.

"Well are you going to say hello?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
